Video games
Video games width="900" ! Game ! Development ! Regional release dates(s)Due to multiple release dates on different consoles, the earliest release date is listed. ! Platforms(s) |- | Tennis for Two |align=left| Developer: William Higinbotham Publisher: William Higinbotham Designer: William Higinbotham |align=left| October 18, 1958 | Analog computer Oscilloscope |- | Activision Tennis |align=left| Developer: Activision Publisher: Activision Designer: Alan Miller |align=left| 1981 | ATR26 |- | 4D Sports Tennis |align=left| Developer: Distinctive Software Publisher: Mindscape |align=left| 1990 | DOS |- | Jennifer Capriati Tennis |align=left| Developer: Telenet Japan Publisher: Sega |align=left| June 12, 1992 August 16, 1992 1992 | GEN |- | Andre Agassi Tennis |align=left| Developer: TecMagik Publisher: Lance Investments Designer: Andre Agassi |align=left| 1992 | SMS, GG, GEN SNES, MOBI |- | David Crane's Amazing Tennis |align=left| Developer: Absolute Entertainment Publisher: Absolute Entertainment Designer: David Crane |align=left| 1992 | Arcade, GEN, SNES |- | International Tennis Open No relation to International Tennis Tour. |align=left| Developer: Infogrames Publisher: Philips Designer: Bertrand Brocard |align=left| 1992 | PC, CDI, MAC, DOS |- | International Tennis Tour No relation to International Tennis Open. |align=left| Developer: Christophe Gomez Publisher: Micro World, Taito, Loriciels, Infogrames (windows) Designer: Christophe Gomez |align=left| March 26, 1993 1993 1993 | WIN, SNES |- | Jimmy Connors Pro Tennis Tour |align=left| Developer: Blue Byte Publisher: Ubisoft |align=left| October 29, 1993 October 27, 1994 1994 | SNES |- | Aim for the Ace! Based on the Manga, Aim for the Ace! |align=left| Developer: Nippon Telenet Publisher: Nippon Telenet |align=left| December 22, 1993 | – |- | Date Kimiko no Virtual Tennis |align=left| Developer: Jorudan Publisher: Yanoman |align=left| May 13, 1994 | SNES |- | Centre Court Tennis No relation to Centre Court: Hard Hitter Tennis. |align=left| Developer: Hudson Soft Publisher: Hudson Soft, BigBen Interactive |align=left| October 9, 1998 1999 | N64 |- | All Star Tennis '99 |align=left| Developer: Smart Dog Publisher: Ubisoft |align=left| November 1, 1998 August 31, 1999 December 2, 1999 | N64, PS1, GBC |- | Centre Court: Hard Hitter Tennis No relation to Centre Court Tennis. |align=left| Developer: Magical Company Ltd Publisher: Midas Interactive Entertainment |align=left| March 8, 2003 June 28, 2003 July 8, 2003 | PS2 |- | Dream Match Tennis |align=left| Developer: Bimboosoft Co. Ltd Publisher: Bimboosoft Co. Ltd |align=left| 2006 | WIN |- | Everybody's Tennis Part of the Everybody's Tennis series. |align=left| Developer: Clap Hanz Publisher: Sony Computer Entertainment |align=left| September 16, 2006 July 17, 2007 April 13, 2007 | PS2 |- | Everybody's Tennis Portable Part of the Everybody's Tennis series. |align=left| Developer: Clap Hanz Publisher: Sony Computer Entertainment |align=left| February 25, 2010 April 30, 2010 June 29, 2010 | PSN, PSP |- | Grand Slam Tennis Wii version of the Grand Slam Tennis game. |align=left| Developer: EA Canada Publisher: EA Sports |align=left| June 8, 2009 June 11, 2009 June 12, 2009 June 26, 2009 | Wii |- | Grand Slam Tennis Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 version. |align=left| Developer: EA Canada Publisher: EA Sports |align=left| December 2010 | PS3, X360 |} Notes Other articles Category:Video games